oderbruchfandomcom-20200215-history
Auswertung der Fragebögen - Landwirte
Übersicht der befragten Landwirte (auf deutscher Seite) 1. Betriebsstrukturen der landwirtschaftlichen Betriebe im Oderbruch Die Betriebsstrukturen der landwirtschaftlichen Betriebe im Oderbruch haben sich seit 1989 grundlegend geändert. Vor der Wende manifestierte sich die Landwirtschaft vor allem in Landwirtschaftlichen Produktionsgenossenschaften, der so genannten LPG. Heute finden sich im Oderbruch neben kleinen bis mittelgroßen Familienbetrieben ebenfalls Großunternehmen wie die AGO – Agrargenossenschaft oder die Landwirtschaft Golzow-Betriebs-GmbH. Viele dieser Betriebe entwickelten sich aus den ehemaligen LPGs heraus, allerdings gab es nach 1989 auch einige Neugründungen. Aufgrund der Möglichkeit günstig Land zu erwerben, gründeten Anfang der 90er Jahren viele Bauern ihre eigenen Familienunternehmen. Ein Beispiel ist der aus ursprünglich Niedersachsen kommende Landwirt Bernd Albers, der 1992 80ha Anbaufläche im Oderbruch aufkaufte und seinen eigenen Betrieb gründete. Das Familienunternehmen ist bis heute auf 600ha angewachsen, wovon 200ha Eigentum und 400ha Pachtland sind. Der mittelgroße konventionelle Betrieb betreibt ausschließlich Marktfruchtproduktion und beschäftigt neben den Familienmitgliedern noch einen Festangestellten (Landmaschinenmechaniker) und eine Saisonkraft (Getreideabfahrer). Ein ähnliches Beispiel stellt der Landwirt Hr. Katzwinkel dar. Er gründete sein heute 550ha großes Familienunternehmen 1993. Der Landwirt stammt aus der Region des Oderbruchs und war vor 1989 Betriebsleiter der LPG in Lietzen und später Angestellter bei Treuhand. Im Gegensatz zum Landwirt B. Albers besitzt er keinerlei Eigentum, da seine Anbaufläche zu 100% aus Pachtland besteht. Von diesen 100% gehören 50% der BVVG und die andere Hälfte mehreren privaten Pachtinhabern. Seine Marktfruchtproduktion ist konventionell und sehr ökonomisch ausgerichtet. Neben der Familie beschäftigt er nur einen weiteren Saisonarbeiter. Werden die Familienunternehmen im Oderbruch betrachtet, finden sich neben den mittelgroßen Unternehmen auch vereinzelt sehr kleine Betriebe, die mit ihrer landwirtschaftlichen Produktion meist nur einen Nebenverdienst der Familien dar stellen.. Einen solchen Kleinbetrieb führt der Landwirt Thomas Steuer. Er besitzt ca. 20ha Land, wovon sich 80% in seinem Eigentum befinden. Sein Familienunternehmen konzentriert sich vor allem auf die Haltung und den Verkauf von Dammwild. Neben dem Jäger, den er seit 2000 beuauftragt sein Dammwild zu schießen, beschäftigt er keine weiteren Mitarbeiter. Trotz der kleinen und mittelgroßen Familienunternehmen im Oderbruch, ist die Region vor allem durch Großunternehmer geprägt. Einen typischen landwirtschaftlichen Betrieb stellt die AGO, die Agrargenossenschaft dar. Sie wurde 1991 aus einer LPG heraus gegründet. Sie besitzt heute 34 Genossenschaftsmitglieder. Die Genossenschaft erwarb in den letzten 15 bis 20 Jahren stetig Land und umfasst heute eine Anbaufläche von 1900ha, wovon jedoch lediglich 400ha im Besitz der Genossenschaft und die restlichen 1500ha gepachtet sind. Auf den Anbauflächen betreibt die Genossenschaft auf konventionelle Weise Marktfruchtproduktion und Entenzucht. Trotz dem sich die Genossenschaft nach 1989 im Zuge der Rationalisierungen und Auflösungen der LPGs von vielen Arbeitskräften trennen musste, beschäftigt sie wesentlich mehr Mitarbeiter als lokale Familienunternehmen. Die momentane Beschäftigungszahl der AGO liegt bei 31. Bis auf 2 Auszubildende und 4 bis 5 befristete Mitarbeiter handelt es sich dabei um Festangestellte. Die Großbetriebe im Oderbruch entwickelten sich aber nicht immer zwangsläufig aus LPGs. So führt der Geschäftsführer Hr. Kutzke beispielsweise eine GmbH, die vor 1989 noch ein Familienunternehmen war. Seit der Wende gelten jedoch feste Besitzverhältnisse und die GmbH besteht heute aus vier Gesellschaftern. Hr. Kutzke selbst stammt direkt aus dem Oderbruch, lernte Agraringenieur und war vor 1989 in mehreren LPGs beschäftigt sowie ein Jahr lang stellvertretender Leiter einer LPG. Die GmbH besitzt heute 1200ha Land, wovon 200ha Eigentum der GmbH und 1000ha Pachtland sind. Die GmbH ist konventionell orientiert und betreibt Marktfruchtproduktion sowie Putenzucht. Sie beschäftigt 12 Festangestellte und maximal ein bis zwei Wochen im Jahr einige Saisonarbeiter. Einen der größten landwirtschaftlichen Betriebe der Region stellt die Landschaft Golzow-Betriebs-GmbH&Co KG dar. Der Großbetrieb umfasst eine Fläche von 6500ha, wovon etwa 90% Pachtland entsprechen mit ca. 100 privaten Verpächtern und nur ca. 700ha gehören der GmbH&Co KG. Das Unternehmen ist durch eine klassische Betriebsaufteilung strukturiert. Die GmbH&Co KG teilt sich zum einen in die Vermögensgesellschaft, das Mutterunternehmen, und zum anderen in die Betreibergesellschaft, das Tochterunternehmen. Auch dieser Betrieb ist konventionell ausgerichtet. Neben der Marktfruchtproduktion findet ebenfalls Viehzucht in Form von Milchkühen statt. Die Personalentwicklung verlief von 2000 bis ca. 2007 eher in einem Abwärtstrend. Seit ca. drei Jahren steigen die Beschäftigungszahlen jedoch wieder, wie es auf der folgenden Abbildung ersichtlich ist: Personalentwicklung der Landwirtschafts-Golzow-Betriebs GmbH&Co KG in den letzten 10 Jahren (An dieser Stelle sollte eigentliche ein Graphik bezüglich der Personalentwicklung erscheinen, aber dies Graphik lässt sich irgendwie nicht ins Wiki hochladen.) Heute arbeiten 139 Beschäftigte im Betrieb, wobei sich diese Zahl aus 56 Frauen und 83 Männer zusammen setzt. Das Durchschnittsalter liegt bei 41,3 Jahren. Insgesamt haben sich die Betriebsstrukturen der landwirtschaftlichen Betriebe im Oderbruch seit 1989 zwar grundlegend geändert, doch die ehemaligen LPG-Strukturen sind immer noch erkennbar. Sie spiegeln sich vor allem in den Eigentums- und Pachtverhältnissen der Anbauflächen der Betriebe wieder. Die mittelgroßen bis großen Landwirtschaftsbetriebe besitzen nur einen geringen Anteil an der Anbaufläche selber. Der Großteil ist gepachtet und die Betriebe müssen teilweise an bis zu 100 Privateigentümer bzw. die BVVG Pacht bezahlen. 2. Produktionsstruktur Von den befragten Betrieben betrieben fünf eine Mischproduktion, drei waren rein ackerbaulich ausgerichtet. Des Weiteren wurden ein Gartenbaubetrieb und ein Fischfangbetrieb mit touristischer Funktion besucht. Der Betrieb mit der breitesten Produktionspalette war die "Landwirtschaft Golzow-Betriebs-GmbH", die Pflanzenproduktion, Gemüseproduktion und Tierproduktion betreibt. Im Bereich des Ackerbaus ist Weizen die Frucht mit der größten Anbaufläche. Auch Raps und Mais werden von vielen der befragten Bauern angebaut. Drei der Betriebe bauen außerdem Sonnenblumen an. In erster Linie werden die angebauten Pflanzen als Lebensmittel, also Marktfrüchte, verwendet. Die Betriebe mit Mischproduktion bauen auch Getreide als Futtermittel für ihre eigenen Tiere an. Auch wenn hierzu wenig quantitative Aussagen in den Interviews gemacht wurden, wurde der Eindruck gewonnen, dass dennoch die Verwendung der Anbauprodukte als Lebensmittel im Vordergrund steht. Die "Landwirtschaft Golzow-Betriebs-GmbH", der größte befragte Betrieb, beispielsweise verwendet nur 9% seiner Anbaufläche für die Futtermittelproduktion. Auch Aussagen darüber, wie viel Prozent der benötigten Futtermittel aus dem Eigenanbau stammen, wurden selten getroffen. Die Vermarktung der Produkte erfolgt meist regional, soweit möglich. Alle befragten Landwirte gaben als durchschnittliche Bodenzahl Werte um 50 an. Die höchste durchschnittliche Bodenzahl 54 wurde von Manfred Großkopf, Geschäftsführer der "Landwirtschaft Golzow-Betriebs-GmbH" angegeben. Alle Landwirte erklärten jedoch, dass die Bodenzahlen kleinräumig stark schwanken zwischen etwa 20 und etwa 70, je nach unterlagerndem Material. Alle befragten Ackerbaubetriebe verwenden Kunstdünger für ihre Produktion. Im Wesentlichen wurden Stickstoff-, Phosphor-, Magnesium- und Kaliumdüngung angesprochen. Insbesondere in den größeren Betrieben erfolgt zumeist eine optimierte GPS-gesteuerte Düngung mit N-Sensor, die bewirkt, dass jede Pflanze nur genau so viel Dünger bekommt wie sie braucht, um den gewünschten Ertrag abzuwerfen. Als Saatgut-Lieferanten wurden fast ausschließlich Märka, Raiffeisen und der Landhandel allgemein genannt. Drei der interviewten Betriebe besitzen auch eigenes Saatgut. Allerdings scheint dies bei der "Landwirtschaft Golzow-Betriebs-GmbH", die nach eigener Aussage selbst eine sogenannte "Vermehrungsorganisation" ist, den größten Stellenwert zu besitzen. Bei den Landwirten Bernd Albers und Katzwinkel handelt es sich dagegen eher um kleine Mengen. Keine der befragten Personen gab an, gentechnisch verändertes Saatgut zu verwenden. Was die Tierproduktion betrifft, wurden von den Betrieben mit Mischproduktion am meisten Geflügelzucht und Rindermast genannt. Daneben wurden ein Landwirt in Friedrichsaue, der sich auf Dammwildhaltung spezialisiert hat, und der Fischereihof Schneider, der an der Oder diverse Fischarten fängt und anbietet, interviewt. Auch die Tiere werden versucht, regional zu vermarkten, zum Teil aus Zweifeln an der ethischen Verträglichkeit von Tiertransporten, zum Teil aus Kostenüberlegungen. Lediglich der in Polen befragte Landwirt exportiert seine Hühnererzeugnisse z.T. bis nach England. Der Dammwildhalter in Friedrichsaue betreibt eine Art Direktvermarktung. Er verkauft das Wild nach eigener Aussage, kurz vor Weihnachten an Privatleute. Die Schlachtung übernimmt dabei sein Bruder. Auch der Fischereihof vermarktet seine gefangenen Fische direkt. Auffällig ist, dass bei der Geflügelproduktion eindeutig die Firma "Wiesenhof" der wichtigste Käufer ist. Die organischen Abfälle wurden von den meisten Betrieben auch als Dünger verwendet. Quantitative und vergleichbare Aussagen hierzu wurden jedoch kaum getroffen. Im Bereich der technischen Großgeräte spielten Lastwagen, Traktoren und Mähdrescher die größte Rolle. Darüber hinaus wurden Pflanzmaschinen und Feldspritzen genannt. GPS-gesteuerte Maschinen, insbesondere Traktoren, spielen bereits eine große Rolle bei der Mehrzahl der Betriebe. Auch wenn diese Technik sehr kostspielig sei, wie vielfach beteuert wurde, sei sie wirtschaftlich sinnvoll, da mit ihr eine merklich schnellere und effektivere, weil präzisere Bearbeitung der Felder erzielt werden könne. Das Mieten oder Teilen von Geräten von bzw. mit anderen Landwirten spielt kaum eine Rolle bei den befragten Bauern. Der bei weitem größte Teil der Geräte sind eigener Firmenbesitz. Die Einstellung der interviewten Landwirte zum ökologischen Landbau war überwiegend positiv, auch wenn keiner der Betriebe ein ausgezeichneter ökologischer Betrieb war. Zum Teil wurden jedoch Zweifel an der Wirtschaftlichkeit des ökologischen Anbaus und der ökologischen Tierhaltung geäußert. Darüber hinaus wurde vielfach erklärt, dass die Versorgungssicherheit nicht mehr gewährleistet sei und die niedrigen Lebensmittelpreise nicht mehr gesichert seien, wenn alle Betriebe in Deutschland ökologisch produzierten. td p { margin-bottom: 0cm; }p { margin-bottom: 0.21cm; } 3. Wirtschaftlichkeit/ Verwaltung/ Verkauf Alle Betriebe konnten oder wollten keine Auskunft darüber geben wie hoch der Umsatz in absoluten Zahlen ist und ebenso auch nicht in Prozent. Lediglich drei von zehn Landwirten haben ungefähre Gewinnsummen innerhalb eines Jahres genannt. Die Golzow-Betriebs-GmbH macht einen Umsatz von zehn Millionen und mehr Euro im Jahr. Der Landwirt Katzwinkel konnte ebenfalls nur eine ungefähre Summe von 600.000 bis 650.000 Euro Umsatz benennen. Der Umsatz des Landwirts Bernd Albers beläuft sich auf ungefähr 900.000 Euro, wo jedoch die EU- Zuschüsse eingerechnet sind. Der Umsatz des Dammwild-Bauers ist seiner Äußerung nach zu gering. Da die Interviewfrage auch darauf ausgelegt war den Bauern die Möglichkeit zu geben sich über Umsatzänderungen zwischen den Jahren 1989, 2004 und 2010 zu äußern, wurde vermehrt die Aussage gemacht, dass sich der Umsatz nicht verändert habe. Der Landwirt in Polen meinte, dass sich der Umsatz seit dem Beitritt in die EU verändert habe, dieses aber auch mit der Erhöhung der Mehrwertssteuer von 3% auf 8% auf Lebensmittelprodukte zusammenhängt. Sechs Landwirte haben die Summe der Eu- Subventionen genannt. Drei Landwirte erhalten Subventionen, jedoch wurde die Summer nicht genannt. Der Fischereihof Schneider erhält keine Subventionen. Lediglich die Fontana Gartenbau GmbH und der Landwirt Bernd Albers könnten ohne Subventionen den Betrieb ökonomisch rentabel weiter führen. Der Betrieb vom 2. Bauer vom 1.3. würde ohne Subventionen überlebensfähig sein, jedoch müssten die Marktpreise für Getreide und Puten stabil hoch sein, ebenfalls gab es früher mehr Subventionen für die Tierproduktion. Jedoch sind die Preise fürs Getreide sehr schwankend, weil mit Getreide zunehmend an der Börse gehandelt wird. Alle anderen Betriebe sind von den EU- Subventionen abhängig. Landwirt Kutzke und Frank König taten die Aussage, dass sich hinter den Subventionen sehr viel Bürokratie versteckt, die fast eine gesamte Arbeitskraft in Anspruch nimmt. Die Abnehmer der Betriebe sind sehr verschieden. Die Landwirtschaft Golzow-Betriebs-GmbH verkauft ihre Ware an EDEKA und strebt eine intensivierte Kooperation mit Landgart an. Landwirt Katzwinkel verkauft seine Güter an den Großhändler Raiffeisen und Märka. Der Landwirt Bernd Albers verkauft seine Ware hauptsächlich an Raiffeisen. Der Fischereihof Schneider verkauft seine Fische an Privatleute aus Deutschland und Polen. Landwirt Kutzke verkauft seine Ware hauptsächlich an Wiesenhof, jedoch kommen gelegentlich Aufkäufer vorbei. Der Landwirt in Polen verkauft Eier direkt an Stammkunden. Frank König verkauft seine Ware ausschließlich an den Großhändler Raiffeisen. Über Veränderungen über den Abnehmerkreis hat kein Bauer eine Aussage getroffen. Der Dammwildbauer verfüttert Weizen den er nicht verkauft hat an sein Vieh. Bisher waren alle Produkte vom Landwirt Katzwinkel verkaufbar, auch wenn sie minderer Qualität waren. Die anderen Landwirte haben keine Aussage über Veränderungen getroffen. 4. Rolle der Selbstverwaltung Vier von zehn Landwirten sind in einem Bauernverband Mitglied. Zwei Bauern sind in keinem Bauernverband vertreten. Vier Landwirte haben darüber keine Aussage gemacht. Landwirt Kutzke hat einen Bauernverband mit gegründet, ist jedoch nach gewisser Zeit ausgetreten, da ihm der Verband zu „schwammig“ sei. Er ist der Meinung, dass der Verband aggressiver vorgehen muss. Jedoch ist der Landwirt wieder in den Bauernverband eingetreten, da es die einzige Möglichkeit ist seine Stimme zu heben und seine Meinung kund zu tun. Die Landwirtschaft Golzow-Betriebs-GmbH ist Mitglied in einem Bauernverband. Auch Manfred Großkopf steht dem Bauernverband skeptisch gegenüber und ist der Meinung, dass der Verband Schwierigkeiten hat die Bauern zu vertreten. Der einzige Grund, warum der Betrieb trotzdem im Verband ist, ist dass „... man sich nicht ausschließt...“. Der Landwirt Katzwinkel ist Mitglied im Landesbauernverband, da dieser als schlagkräftig und als nicht konservativ gilt. Seiner Meinung nach sind die regionalen Bauernverbände nicht schlagkräftig und konservativ. Landwirt Bernd Albers ist ebenfalls Mitglied in einem Bauernverband. Jedoch bringt es ihm keine Vor- aber auch keine Nachteile. Die beiden einzigen Landwirt, die in keinem Bauernverband Mitglied sind, ist der Dammwildbauer, denn er sieht keine Notwendigkeit Mitglied zu werden und Frank König, der kein Nutzen für sich sieht in einen Verband einzutreten. Die vier anderen Bauern haben nichts zu dieser Frage gesagt oder die Frage wurde nicht gestellt. Der einzige Bauer, der in einer Genossenschaft Mitglied ist, ist der 2. Bauer vom 1.3. Der Vorteil für ihn liegt darin, dass ein Mitglied welches aus der Genossenschaft ausscheidet nicht ausgezahlt werden muss wie bei einer GmbH. 5. Grenzüberschreitende Kooperation in Absatz und Produktion Wirtschaftliche Kontakte nach Polen gibt es scheinbar kaum. Als einziger deutscher Interviewpartner gab Herr Schneider vom Fischereihof Schneider an, dass polnische Kunden gerne seine Ware kauften. Der in Polen befragte Landwirt gab an, nach Deutschland Hühnererzeugnisse zu verkaufen. Diese nationalen Vermarktungsstrukturen haben sich laut Aussagen der Landwirte weder durch die Wende noch durch den EU-Beitritt Polens entscheidend geändert. Von den meisten wurden lediglich private, informelle Kontakte erwähnt. Man kennt die Landwirte im jeweils anderen Land, aber hat wohl kaum wirtschaftliche Beziehungen zu ihnen und sucht sie auch selten. Zum Teil wurden auch die schon vor dem Fall der Mauer unterschiedlich gewachsenen landwirtschaftlichen Strukturen als Hinderungsgrund für eine sinnvolle Kooperation angesehen, da die betrieblichen Strukturen in Polen wesentlich kleiner sind, da dies nie so "durchkollektiviert" worden wäre, wie sich ein deutscher Bauer ausdrückte. 6. Außerlandwirtschaftliche Einkommensquellen Hinsichtlich der außerlandwirtschaftlichen Einkommensquellen zeichnet sich bei den befragten Landwirten ein klares Muster ab. Die Großbetriebe wie die AGO und die GmbH-Betriebe besitzen generell keine Nebenerwerbsposten sondern erwirtschaften ihr Einkommen zu 100% aus ihren landwirtschaftlichen Betrieben. Anders sieht es jedoch bei den mittelgroßen bis kleinen Familienbetrieben aus. Einige Landwirte erzielen nebenher beispielsweise im Dienstleistungsbereich zusätzliches Einkommen. Der Landwirt Hr. König, der einen mittelgroßen Betrieb besitzt, ist mit seinem eigenen Streufahrzeug zum Beispiel für den örtlichen Winterdienst zuständig. Andere Landwirte, wie Hr. Steuer, die nur einen sehr kleinen Betrieb besitzen, arbeiten beispielsweise zusätzlich als Lohnarbeiter in anderen landwirtschaftlichen Betrieben. Die wichtigsten außerlandwirtschaftlichen Einkommensquellen liegen allerdings im Tourismus. So betreibt Hr. König auf seinem Hof beispielsweise eine Schau-Korbflechterei und veranstaltet einmal im Jahr mit einigen anderen Landwirten ein Schaupflügen, bei dem restaurierte DDR-Maschinen zum Einsatz kommen und präsentiert werden. Ein typisches Beispiel für einen touristischen Nebenerwerb stellt auch die Fischerei Schneider dar. Die Fischerei ist ebenfalls ein Familienbetrieb und konzentrierte sich anfänglich nur auf den reinen Fischfang. Heute stellt das Unternehmen außerdem Unterkünfte für Touristen in Form von einer Pension und einem Zeltplatz. Es bietet weiterhin eine Kanu-Vermietung und Erlebnisfischerei an. Außerdem haben Angelfreunde die Möglichkeit in der Fischerei ihren Angelschein zu machen. Während des Sommers erwirtschaftet die Fischerei Schneider auf diese Weise 30%-40% mehr Einkommen als im restlichen Jahr. Generell beziehen also vor allem die kleinen Familienbetriebe ein zusätzliches Einkommen aus außerlandwirtschaftlichen Bereichen, wobei diese überwiegend im Tourismus zu finden sind. 7. Zukunftsperspektiven Der Großteil der befragten Landwirte sehen zwar positiv in die Zukunft, können aber nicht genau abschätzen wie die zukünftige Entwicklung ihres Betriebes verlaufen wird. Diese Unsicherheit resultiert laut Angaben der Landwirte zum einen aus der unzuverlässigen Politik und zum anderen aus den naturräumlichen Problemen, die der Oderbruch mit sich bringt. Das für den Oderbruch typische Binnenhochwasser ist zum Zeitpunkt der Befragung ein aktuelles Problem und wird als sehr problematisch betrachtet. Abgesehen davon, beschäftigt die Landwirte vor allem die Problematik der Marktpreise. In der Landwirtschaft wird oftmals nicht das Angebot durch die Nachfrage bestimmt sondern der Markt bestimmt in gewisser Weise was produziert und zu welchen Preisen es verkauft wird. Die Landwirte mit eigenen Lagerstätten sehen sich jedoch weniger abhängig von den Marktpreisen und auch die Großbetriebe die oftmals eine sehr vielfältige Produktionsstruktur besitzen, sehen aufgrund ihrer verschiedenen Standbeine gute Perspektiven und sichere Löhne voraus. Zuletzt sehen sich die Landwirte in Zukunft immer häufiger mit der wachsenden Bedeutung an regenerativen Energien konfrontiert. Die Mehrzahl der Landwirte steht der Windkraft bzw. vielmehr den Windrädern kritisch gegenüber, da sie in erster Linie zu Verlusten bei den Anbauflächen führen. Vorstellbar wären aber beispielsweise Photovoltaic Anlagen. Die meisten Landwirte sehen für die Zukunft jedoch gerade eine Chance in der Bioenergie und planen bereits die Errichtung von Biogasanlagen. Letztendlich sehen die Landwirte der Zukunft ihrer Betriebe überwiegend optimistisch entgegen. Landwirtschaft Golzow GmbH&Co. Vermögens-KG Karl-Marx-Straße 4 15328 Golzow www.landwirtschaft-golzow.de aus der Broschüre des Unternehmens: „Partnerschaft ist unsere Stärke“ Im Jahre 1991 schlossen sich vier Landwirtschaftliche Produktionsgenossenschaften zur Landwirtschaft Golzow GmbH&Co. KG zusammen. Seither wurde kontinuierlich in moderne Maschinen und Anlagen sowie in den Ausbau einer intakten Infrastruktur investiert. Auf der Grundlage nachhaltiger und umweltverträglicher Wirtschaftsweisen erzeugen wir Qualitätsprodukte durch Anwendung innovativer Anbaumethoden und Techniken. Die Zusammenarbeit mit wissenschaftlichen Einrichtungen und Herstellern von Landmaschinen ist ein wichtiger Bestandteil unserer Arbeit. Den größten Anbauumfang im Marktfruchtbau nimmt mit über 3.000ha der Winterweizen ein, gefolgt von Mais, Ölfrüchten und Leguminosen. Durch die Anwendung des integrierten Pflanzenbaues sind wir bemüht, Ökonomie und Ökologie in Einklang zu bringen. Dazu zählt beispielsweise die Anwendung bodenschonender Anbaumethoden in Verbindung mit gesunden Fruchtfolgen. An den Standorten Golzow und Sachsendorf/Reitwein widmen wir uns der Milchproduktion. Unser Bestand umfasst rund 1.000Milchkühe mit eigener Aufzucht. Um den natürlichen Stoffkreislauf zu gewährleisten, stehen alle Tiere auf Stroh und können sich im Laufstall frei bewegen. Auf der Grundlage maximalen Einsatzes von wirtschaftseigenem Futter erreichen wir Milchleistungen von über 9.000 kg pro Kuh und Jahr. Die Erzeugung hochwertiger Silagen ist der Schlüssel zum Erfolg in der Milchproduktion. Im Gemüseanbau ist die Qualität durch Frische unser Markenzeichen. Dafür steht unser Moto: „Erntetag ist Liefertag“. Sie finden bei uns die gesamte Palette der deutschen Frischgemüsearten wie: Salate, Kohlrabi, Blumenkohl, alle Kopfkohlarten, Tomaten, Paprika, Gurken und vieles mehr. Die Aus- und Weiterbildung aller Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeiter genießt in unserem Unternehmen einen hohen Stellenwert. Die betriebliche Ausbildung zum Facharbeiter erfolgt in den Berufen Landwirt, Tierwirt, Gärtner und Land- und Baumaschinenmechaniker. Wir halten auch in Zukunft an unserem Konzept fest: Ausrichtung auf moderne Produktionsmethoden, Anwendung umweltverträglicher Verfahren, strikte Orientierung auf hochwertige Produkte. Nur so können wir unseren Partnern liefern, was sie von uns erwarten: Qualitätserzeugnisse. aus dem Protokoll: Herr Grosskopf Geschaeftsfuerer , stammt aus der Gegend . Hat in Berlin an der HU Landwirtschaft studiert. Golzow hat tausend Einwohner. Zu DDR -Zeiten gab es eine polyechnische Ausbildung ab der 7. Klasse in einem dualen Schulsystem. Die Post, SParkasse und aehnliche Einrichtungen sind seit der Wende geschlossen worden. Es kommen heute fliegende Haendler vorbei. Nach der Wende wurde wurde bei der Privatisierung der LPGs das LPG-Vermoegen durch die Arbeitsdauer und Flaeche berechnet. Es hatten demnach ueber 1000 Personen Anspruch auf das LPG Vermoegen. 99% davon waren laut Aussage von Herrn Grosskopf dafuer den Betrieb nicht aufzusplitten. Dadurch hatte man den Ruecken frei um Konzepte fuer die Zukunft zu erarbeiten. Mitarbeiter zu DDR-Zeiten waren ca 600.2001 waren es noch 125. Heute sind es 95 (durchschnitssalter 41,3) Es kam zu einer Betriebsaufspaltung. Man war nur foerderfaehig wenn man vermoegnes- und betreibergesellschaft war (??????) 200 ha musste man an die Treuhandgesellschaft abgeben Boeden AL-2, durchschnittliche akcerzahl 54, trockene Gegend heterogene Boeden von AZ 20-70 Die GMBH hat eine Tochtergesellschaft in der Ukraine. Mit 4,5 tausend Haektar . auch dort wird vor allem Weizen, Gerste, Braugerste und Futtererbsen angebaut. Nach der Wende hat man altes DDR-Arbeitsgeraet in Ukraine verkauft. Dadurch fing die Kooperation an. Die Pflanzenproduktion ist in vier Teiler untergliedert. Buchhaltung, Technik, Bau und Investition, Pacht und Bodenverwaltung, Der Betrieb bildet viele Lehrlinge aus. Zur Einstellung sind gute Noten und ordentlicher Eindurck sehr wichtig. Folgende Fruechte warden angebaut mit Prozentangaben) Winterweizen 45, Futtererbsen 7, sonnenblumen 10, koernermais 16, futterpflanzen 9, gemuese5, sonstige 7, raps und mais haelt herr grosskopf fuer oekologisch fragwuerdig. Auch die energieerzeugung aus nahrungsmitteln sieht er sehr kritisch Es warden keine gentechnisch veraenderten Pflanzen angebaut. Bei der Tierproduktion gibt es Subventionen. Die Kuehe weden durch ein Side by side System gemolken. Sie sind das ganze jahr ueber im Stall. Und stehen auf Stroh (konservativ) Durch hohe Technisierung geht der Druck auf menschliche Arbeitskraft zurueck. An Arbeitsmaschinen nutzt der Betrieb zur Feldbearbeitung vier Raupenschlepper, da sie den Boden nicht so stark verdichten wie herrkoemliche Traktoren. Sie haben ca 550 ps. Saatgut wird selber vermehrt. (Weizen und Futtererbsen) Mais kommt vom Landhandel. Bei der Feldbestellung wird John Deer –Technik genutzt Alle Traktoren und Raupen fahren GPS gestuetzt. Grundsats der integrierten Produktion mit minimalem Einsatz (????) Es gibt keinen Unterschied fuer den Betrieb seit Polen der EU beigetretn ist. In der Ukraine kann man kostendeckend produzieren (ohne subventionen). Es gab im Betrieb in Deutschland beim Milchpreiseinbruch grosse Verluste in dem Bereich. Der Betrieb ist Mitglied im Bauernverband. Der Bauernverband hat allerdings Problem emit dem Betrieb. aus einem anderem Protokoll: Interviewer: Gruppe (da eher ein Vortrag) Interviewter: Herr Dr. Manfred Großkopf – 20 Jahre Geschäftsführer Ort/Zeit: Golzow/ 02.03.2011 1. Allgemeines und historisches 1.1 Einführung - Oderbruch weist Al-2 Böden (alluvial) auf (Mineralböden) - 80km östlich von Berlin - ausgeprägteste Trockengebiet Deutschlands 1.2 Historisch DDR war Pflanzen- und Tierproduktion juristisch und ökonomisch getrennt - damals Betrieb mit 7000ha - seit 1975 in einer LPG gewesen - nach der Wende hatten 1000 Personen Anspruch auf das LPG Vermögen - GmbH & Co. KG wurde gegründet - klassische Betriebsspaltung 2. Betriebsstruktur 2.1 Allgemein - Betrieb auf einem Gebiet mit einer Bodenpunktzahl zwischen 20-70 - es gibt eine Heterogenität des Bodens - teilweise Flächen mit Sandunterlagerungen - Leitungsstruktur: ein Geschäftsführer 2.1 Betriebsvita - konventioneller Betrieb auf 7000ha davon 6800ha bewirtschaftet - Meinung zum ökologischen Landbau gut - er baut aber das an, was er verkaufen kann - ist gegen starke Polarisierung der Ökologie und den „grünen Gedanken“ - für Mischung aus konventioneller und ökologischer Produktion - Umsatz 10 Mio. € und mehr im Jahr - 2009 Verlust von 800.000€ durch niedrige Milchpreise - Mitglied im Bauernverband (keine Vorteile, ihm eigentlich egal, möchte sich nicht ausgrenzen) 2.1.1 Pflanzenproduktion - 4 Einheiten auf je ca. 1500ha - es entstehen keine weiten Wege Produkte: Winterweizen 3051ha (45% Gesamtfläche), Körnmais 1007ha (16%), Sonnenblumen 639ha (10%), Futterpflanzen 610ha (9%), Sonstige 480ha (7%) - Meinung zu Raps umstritten - kein Problem mit genetisch verändertem Saatgut à allerdings kein Anbau dieser - verwendete Kunstdünger: Kali, Phosphor und Stickstoff Grundprinzip: „ Minimierung des Einsatzes von Pestiziden und Artgerechte Haltung“ Saatgut: Vermehrungsbetrieb - Vermehrung von Getreide (vor allem Weizen) und Erbsen in Züchtungshäusern - Ankauf von bestimmten Stufen - teilweise Eigenverwendung 2.1.2 Gemüseproduktion - 2 Einheiten mit insgesamt 346ha (5%) Produkte: Industriegemüse 296ha, Frischgemüse 61ha (Salat, Blumenkohl, Kohlrabi, Tomaten, Paprika, Gurken) 2.1.3 Tierproduktion - konventionelle Tierhaltung à wirtschaftseigenes Futter, Strohhaltung, organischer Dünger - 1000 Milchkühe in 2 Einheiten (Laufstallhaltung) Zitat: „Den Kälbern geht es gut“ - je 500 in Golzow und Sachsendorf - Produktion von 9 Mio. kg Milch im Jahr - „Side by Side 210 Melkung“ - Aufstallung nach Leistung, Fütterung nach Mischrationen 2.1.4 Ausbildung und Personalentwicklung - auf 1 Stelle pro Jahr entfielen in den 90ern jährlich 3-4 Bewerbungen - heute teilweise Jahre ohne Bewerber - nach der Wende arbeiteten noch 600 Menschen im Betrieb · 2001: 123 Personen · 2005: 98 Personen · 2007: stabil 98 Personen · 2009: aktuell 56 Frauen und 83 Männer (gesamt 139) woher der Anstieg!??? - Durchschnittsalter 41,3 Jahre Zitat: „Darauf bin ich stolz“ - er lobte die Zusammenarbeit mit Frauen 3. Abnehmer und Käufer - Lieferant für „Edeka“ und „Landgard“ - Ernte bei jedem Wetter; Direktlieferung ist so vorgeschrieben 4. Maschinen - satellitengesteuerte Challenger Maschinen - jeweils 4 mal für alle Bodenbearbeitungsmaschinen - Maschinen im Eigenbesitz 5. Zusammenarbeit mit Polen - kein polnischer Partner - wegen der EU 6. Erneuerbare Energien - noch keine Produktion von Biogas - aber der Überzeugung, dass es gut ist, dass die Landwirtschaft einen Teil dazu beiträgt - in der Zukunft könnte es ein weitere Betriebszweig werden - eventuell auch Photovoltaik und Windenergie 7. Sonstiges - Besitz eines weiteren Betriebes in der Ukraine (joint-venture) - Anbau von Weizen, Raps und Sonnenblumen - deswegen in der Ukraine, weil noch billiger als in Polen und außerhalb der EU Protokoll 02.03.2011, Golzow Vortrag: Dr. Manfred Großkopf - Pflanzenproduktion - Gemüseproduktion - Tierproduktion - Ausbildungen - Marktfruchtbau (Gerste, Sonnenblumen, Mais) - Tochterunternehmen in Ukraine - 1000 EW, Tendenz rücklaufend - Polytechnische Ausbildung→ in Golzow einer der ersten Schulen (Unterricht Metallbehandlung, Malen, Kunsthandwerk (Frauen und Männer)) - Keine Post, keine Sparkasse und kein Einkaufsladen mehr - Ökonomische Trennung zwischen Pflanzen- und Tierproduktion durch LPG - LAG (landws Anpassungsgesetz) Privatisierung LPG - LPG wurde auf gesamte Fläche aufgeschlüsselt - GmbH und Co KG, Betriebsaufspaltung → Tochter: LSGB GmbH - Alluviale Böden, durchschnittliche Ackerzahl: 54 - Bodenpunkte 20-70 Struktur des Betriebes: - 1 Geschäftsführer - Pflanzenproduktion(2 Geschäftsführer*, 4 Abteilungsleiter), Gemüseproduktion (1 Geschäftsführer*, 2 Abteilungsleiter), Tierproduktion (1 Geschäftsführer*, 2 Abteilungsleiter), Dienstleister (Finanzierung, Buchhaltung, Ökonomie, Technik, …) *als Position direkt unter dem „Hauptgeschäftsführer“ - 90% Pachtfläche - „LWS ist inzwischen ein High- Tech- Bereich“ → intelligente junge Leute werden gebraucht - Anbaustruktur 2009 in ha: Betriebsfläche 6890, landws Nutzfläche 6707 (größten Teils Winterweizen, Körnermais) - Kein genveränderter Maisanbau (Frischgemüse) - Gemüseproduktion: 2009 346 ha, Tiere: 995 Milchkühe - Personalentwicklung: bis 2006 Abnahme, bis 2007 wieder Anstieg; durchschnittliches Alter 41,3 Jahre (insgesamt weniger Frauen als Männer im Betrieb) - Arbeit ohne Flug, ohne Bodenwendung, Meißelwerkzeuge bei trockenem Boden - Konventionelle Bewirtschaftung, kapitalistische Ausrichtung - Phosphor, Mg, Kali, Stickstoff im Dünger - Saatgut von VO- Firmen (Vermehrungsorganisation) - Einkauf Anbaustufen, große Züchtungshäuser - bei Regen Einsatz des Fluges - ganzjährige Stallhaltung „aufgrund nicht fruchtbares Land“ - Abnehmer: EDIKA - Mitglied im Bauernverband (damit Betrieb nicht ausgeschlossen ist) - Überlegung des Baus einer Biogasanlage - 10 Mio €/ a Umsatz - Großkopf: vorher Betrieb im Rheinland Fischereihof Schneider Küstriner Vorland, 1.März Schneider (Sohn und Mitarbeiter des Besitzers) 30-jähriger ausgebildeter Seen- und Flussfischer 1. Betriebsstruktur Der Familienbetrieb existiert seit 10 Jahren. Er wurde damals neu aufgebaut, nachdem er von den Großeltern übernommen wurde. Der Betrieb hat sich anfangs nur dem Fischfang verschrieben. Später kam die Pension als Funktion dazu, dann noch ein Zeltplatz, die Kanuvermietung und das Angebot Erlebnisfischerei. Der Betrieb ist gleichzeitig Wohnort der Besitzerfamilie. Sie kommen aus der Region. Beschäftigt sind bis zu 6 Personen (Eltern, Schwester, er, ein Festangestellter und eine Saisonarbeitskraft). Mit Mutter und Schwester sind 2 Frauen beschäftigt. Im Betrieb machen alle alles. Angeboten werden: Quappen, Aale, Brachsen, Bleie, Barsche, Plötzen, Welse (aus Eigenfang), sowie Makrelen, Störe, Forellen, Schleie, Rotbarsche u.a. (aus Zukauf). Es wird kein Fisch selbst gezüchtet. Gefangen wird mit Netzen, Stellnetzen, Reusen und Hamen (Trichternetz für Flussfischerei). Fischgebiet ist ein Nebenarm der Oder, 15km zu beiden Richtungen des Betriebs. Der Fisch wird lebend vermarktet, oder geräuchert verkauft. Der Zukauf geschieht bei Partnerbetrieben aus der Uckermark und Angermünde. Der Eigenfang ist jedoch für den Betrieb wesentlich. Vor allem den lebendfisch kaufen viele Polen. Im Sommer wird mit der Pension (+Erlebnisfischerei, Kanuvermietung und Angelscheine) 30-40% zusätzlich verdient (Gesamtumsatz nicht erfahren). Im Winter ist der Anteil unwesentlich. Der Betrieb erhält keine EU-Subventionen. Hochwasser ist für den Betrieb eher positiv, da es sich positiv auf die Fischbestände auswirkt. Allerdings wünscht man sich für die Region kein starkes Hochwasser. Die EU-Osterweiterung hat für den Betrieb keinen wesentlichen Unterschied gebracht. Das Festival Woodstock auf polnischerf Seite im Sommer bringt jedoch Gäste in die Herberge. Landwirt Katzwinkel 02.03.2011 Landwirt Katzwinkel – studierter Landwirt und Ökonom, aus Region stammend, war Betriebsleiter in Lietzen, nach der Wende bei der Treuhand angestellt, Neueinrichter, verheiratet, 4 Kinder, 2 davon Landwirte, min. 1 noch schulpflichtig, Frau als Biologin im ZALF angestellt Der Familienbetrieb von Katzwinkel ist eine Neugründung aus dem Jahr 1993. Von den insgesamt 550 ha bewirtschafteter Fläche sind fünf ha Grünland, der Rest ist Ackerfläche. Er hat keine anderen Einkommensquellen und besitzt selbst kein Ackerland. Die 550 ha sind zu 50% von der BVVG (ehemals Treuhand), und zu 50% von Privateigentümern gepachtet. Alle zwei Jahre wird für die Flächen der BVVG die Pacht erhöht, ohne Rücksicht auf die wirtschaftliche Gesamtsituation des Landwirtes. Die durchschnittliche Bodenzahl für seine Äcker ist 50. Der Betrieb wird in den Sommermonaten (9 Monate) von einer saisonalen Arbeitskraft unterstützt, die ursprünglich in dem Betrieb gelernt hat. Der Anbau ist ausschließlich ökonomisch orientiert. In erster Linie werden Raps und Weizen angebaut, wobei der Winterraps 2010/2011 eingegangen ist, da es zu nass war und mit dem Drillen zu spät begonnen wurde. Kartoffeln werden aus ökonomischen Gründen nicht angebaut. Von allen laufenden Posten ist der Pflanzenschutz am teuersten. Er benutzt ausschließlich Kunstdünger zur Grund- und Mikrodüngung. Er kauft alle Zutaten dazu bei den Großhändlern ein, in erster Linie Stickstoff, alle fünf Jahre ist eine Kaliumdüngung notwendig. Er benutzt keinen Stickstoffsensor, wird ihn sich aber in naher Zukunft zulegen. Die EU gibt das Cross Compliance Verfahren vor, welches besagt, dass mindestens drei Früchte angebaut werden müssen, wobei der kleinste Anteil mindestens 15% ausmachen muss. Diese Regelung ist leicht unterlaufbar, da die 1. Frucht Sommerweizen, die 2. Frucht Winterweizen und die 3. Frucht Raps ist. Erbsen wären auch noch möglich, sind für ihn allerdings nicht kostendeckend produzierbar. Die Produktion des Betriebes umfasst circa 50 dt, was schon das Maximum darstellt was möglich ist. Wasser ist der limitierende Faktor auf seinen Äckern, da sie oderbruchuntypisch 12m über NN liegen. Aufgrund der relativ starken Preisschwankungen der letzten Jahre, von 11€/t bis 24€/t, ist eine genaue Ermittlung des Umsatzes nicht möglich. Durchschnittlich sind es für den Betrieb 600000 bis 650000€. Ohne EU – Förderung wäre der Betrieb nicht überlebensfähig. Dafür bedürfte es einer Mindestproduktionsmenge von 60 dt, doch auch das wäre riskant. Die Produkte werden hauptsächlich an zwei Großhändler verkauft. Zum einen wäre das Raiffeisen (zur FGL gehörend) und zum anderen Märka (Hr. Sauter). Dennoch ist zu konstatieren, dass HHG Nord auf den Markt in der Region drängt, was Katzwinkel eher negativ sieht. Die Produkte waren bis jetzt immer verkaufbar, auch wenn sie von minderwertiger Qualität waren. Das Saatgut wird ebenfalls über Märka erworben, da Raiffeisen nur ein beschränktes Sortiment anbietet. Selbst produziertes Saatgut wird eingelagert, allerdings ist die Kapazität sehr begrenzt. Es wird versucht Getreide einzulagern, doch die Kapazitäten des umgebauten Bullenstalls sind gering (1,5 – 2t). Der Nachteil dabei ist, dass das Getreide zur Gesunderhaltung belüftet werden muss (durch Umlagerung und Belüftungsanlagen) und das eingelagertes Getreide über Vorverträge verkauft wird. Dabei werden zwar bestimmte Preise garantiert, allerdings sind diese oft niedriger als die dann geltenden Verkaufspreise (kann, muss nicht.). Viehwirtschaft wird nicht betrieben, allerdings stehen drei Pferde auf einem Stück Grünland für die Tochter. Der Betrieb besitzt einen eigenen Fuhrpark. Die Geräte sind alle in gutem Zustand und gebraucht gekauft. Er umfasst zwei Traktoren mit 180PS, einen Traktor mit 250PS, zwei Mähdrescher (Baujahr 1996 und 2005), eine Spritze (für Fluessigduenger, sehr genaue Ausbringung, als allgemeiner Trend zu beobachten) und einen Feststreuer. Die Geräte sind alle samt mit GPS ausgestattet. Er besitzt keine Osttechnik, würdigt aber die Robustheit und Langlebigkeit der DDR – Geräte. Ökolandbau sieht er positiv, will sich aber dem Trend nicht unterwerfen. Außerdem ist er der Ansicht, dass eine Landwirtschaft, die ausschließlich auf ökologischer Produktion beruht, nicht ausreicht, um alle zu ernähren. Den Großbetrieben steht er negativ gegenüber, allerdings bringen sie insgesamt Stabilität in die Landwirtschaft der Region. Er ist Mitglied im Landesbauernverband, da dieser als schlagkräftig und nicht besonders konservativ wahrgenommen wird. Die regionalen Bauernverbände nimmt er genau gegenteilig wahr. Er hat private, aber keine wirtschaftlichen Kontakte in die Republik Polen. Wären diese nötig, würde es welche suchen; sie sind es aber nicht. Die Kohlendioxidlagerstätte schätzt er als sehr riskant ein, außerdem bringt sie der Region keinen wirtschaftlichen Nutzen. Die Bauern der Gegend sind sehr ablehnend, der Bauernverband hat bis jetzt keine Stellung bezogen. Die Organisation der Entscheidungsstrukturen sieht er bei der Thematik als hinderlich an, da sie zäh sind. In Polen ist das nicht so. Vom Hochwasser ist er persönlich betroffen, hat aber deswegen keine Zukunfts- oder Existenzängste. Als Problem dabei sieht er den schlechten Zustand vieler Kanäle sowie Restriktionen, die verhängt wurden sind, die unsinnig erscheinen (Bsp. Fischtreppen, die große Areale aufstauen). Der Zustand der Kanäle ist in seinen Augen nicht zufällig und nicht fahrlässig, sondern gewollt und auf inkompetente Leute in den relevanten Positionen und ideologisch geprägte Entscheidungen zurück zu führen. Zitat: „Sachkundige Leute wurden entlassen, um sie durch ideologisch opportune Postenbesetzer zu ersetzen.“ Landwirt Bernd Albers 01.03.2011 Bernd Albers. Seit 1988 gelernter Landwirtschaftsmeister. Neueinrichter aus Niedersachsen und Sohn einer Landwirtschaftsfamilie. In der Heimat hatte seine Familie nur kleine Flächen zu bewirtschaften und mit der Wende nutzte er die Möglichkeit des billigen Landwewerbs. Verheiratet, 2 Kinder (3 und 12 Jahre alt). Seine Eltern haben in Niedersachsen 15 ihrer 35ha verkauft, da diese nur unter hohen Investitionen gute Erträge geboten hätten. Von Dem Geld haben sie im Oderbruch 80ha bekommen. Die Gebäude gingen für 0€ an ihn über. Das war 1992. Mittlerweile besitzt die Familie 200ha und bearbeitet zusätzlich 400 gepachtete ha. Die Gebäude standen nicht unter Denkmalschutz, was die umfangreichen Renovierungsarbeiten am großen Hof erleichterte. Dabei war der Wiedereinrichtungszuschuss von 13,000 DM unbedeutend. Der Hof sieht sehr gepflegt aus. Von der EU bekommt er nur die üblichen Zuschüsse für Maschinen. Er hat einen festangestellten Landmaschinenmechaniker, der ihm laut Eigenangabe viel Zeit für seine Kinder schenkt. Zur Erntezeit beschäftigt er einen sonstigen Hartz 4 Empfänger als Getreideabfahrer. Angebaut werden Getreide (vor allem Weizen), Zuckerrüben, Sonnenblumen, Raps (bis vor 4 Jahren nicht, aber jetzt), obwohl dieser sehr aufwändig ist. Es wird kein Mais angebaut und demnach auch kein GMO-Saatgut. Das Saatgut wird nicht wiederverwendet und deshalb jedes Jahr neu vom Handel besorgt. Die Fruchtfolge muss eingehalten werden (blattfrucht vor Getreide). Der Anbau von Zuckerrüben wäre an sich für die Gegend passend, jedoch wurden die Quoten dafür von Fabriken außerhalb Brandenburgs aufgekauft. Schweinezucht lohnt sich nicht, wegen falscher infrastruktur (Tierarzt, Futtermischer...alles teurer) Es wurde überlegt einen Ökohof zu errichten, vor der Umsetzung wurde jedoch zurückgescheut, da als Ökobauer Fehler fatalere Auswirkungen haben und man viel mehr Dinge beachten muss. Es wurde aber in Betracht gezogen und er hat Respekt vor den Öko-Höfen. Sollte er aber einmal umsteigen wollen, glaubt er, dass genügend Beratungsstellen vor Ort sind. . Der Betrieb macht mit allen Zuschüssen 900.000€ Umsatz im Jahr und wäre auch ohne Zuschüsse rentabel. Die Beihilfen belaufen sich auf etwa 160-170.000€. Auch Erntewegfälle seien nicht dramatisch. Ein eigenes Lager macht ihn etwas weniger abhängig von schwankenden Marktpreisen. Der EU-Beitritt Polens hat für ihn keine größere Beeinträchtigung mit sich gebracht. Polnischer Arbeiter gehen weiter in den Westen. Er ist Mitglied im Bauernverband, ohne dass es ihm große Vor- oder Nachteile brächte. Gegen die 12.000€ Berufsgenossenschaftsbeitrag pro Jahr hat er jedoch geklagt, weil der Beitrag nach Fläche und nicht nach Wert berechnet würde und somit Beispielsweise ein wertvolles Haus hinter dem Deich mit sehr wenig Geld versichert würde, aber die Keller teuer ausgepumpt würden. Damit müsse er quasi die Dummheit der anderen bezahlen. Viele Verischerungen meint er könne man sich sparen (z.B. Hagelversicherung) andere wie z.B. Hochwasserschutz wären sinnvoll. UNBEKANNTER Bauer (Geschäftsführer Kutzke) am 1. März (Mischproduktion, der mit den vielen Bauernweisheiten) Tieranzahl seit 1989 etwa gleich, Mutterkuhhaltung eher als Hobby Marktfrucht: Weizen konventioneller Betrieb -> Tierzucht, Puten-Mast Maststelle, reiner Tierzuchtbetrieb, früher LPG 4 Gesellschafter haben den Boden gepachtet heute GmbH, früher LPG seit 1989 Besitzverhältnisse fest, ca. 200 ha Eigentum -> haben Pächter von Schweden bis Sizilien 1200 ha inklusive Tochterunternehmen Landeigentümer mit Kindern sollten Land nicht verkaufen, sagt ER Landeigentümer ohne Kinder oder Beef mit Kindern sollten verkaufen, sagt ER SEIN Werdegang: LPG-Hochschule Meißen (normalerweise erst nach 5 Jahren Berufserfahrung) -> war bei ihm anders -> rein betriebswirtschaftlich ausgelegt ER war schon immer Landwirt ja, ER kommt aus der Region Betrieb hat 200 ha Grünland im Oder-Bereich ER ist Geschäftsführer Betrieb hat 12 ständig Beschäftigte und den Geschäftsführer, also 13 -> "ständig beschäftigt" heißt 10 Monate im Jahr ganz selten haben sie Saisonarbeiter kommt auf das ganze Jahr gesehen kein Monat zusammen seit 2000 Betriebsstruktur etwa gleich geblieben ER ist 1986 in die LPG gegangen worden, weil nicht in der SED war Ackerbau (Marktfrucht) und Puten-Mast und Rinderzucht Ackerbau: Weizen 500-600 ha Lebensmittel Verkauf Raps 300 ha Mais Futtermittel geplant Zuckerrübe Biotreibstoff Verkauf durchschnittliche Bodenzahl 50, niedrigste Werte 25, höchste Werte 70 Düngung: Stickstoffdüngung 180-200kg/ha als Flüssigdüngung düngt mit N-Sensor (misst Chlorophyll-Gehalt in Pflanze, gibt Dünger optimiert) effektiver Einsatz von Dünger, über Licht gemessen über GPS auf Fläche umgerechnet Zuckerrübe will er wieder einführen, ABER Problem: Wie lagern? Saatgut von Merka, Raiffeisen, Landhandel; wird gekauft durch die Händler Tierhaltung: Puten 70000 Stück Verkauf an "Wiesenhof" Jungtieraufzucht Rinder 110 Stück 8-12% Verlust bei Puten Groß-Brüterei gibt 3% gratis (in Aalhorn, nahe Bremen) hohe Auflagen bei Wiesenhof Futtermittel: Eigenerzeugung Mais, Heu, wenig Kraftfutter für die Puten 100% zugekauft; durch Wiesenhof zertifizierte Händler dürfen kein genetisch verändertes Soja verwenden technische Großgeräte: 2 Traktoren mit GPS, denn "selbst der beste Fahrer hat 50cm Verlappung" selbst lenkend -> mit GPS lässt sich auf 10cm reduzieren, bei teureren sogar 5cm anfangs war GPS-Technik sehr teuer 1 Feldspritze selbst lenkend, selbst fahrend früher hat er seinen Mähdrescher manchmal mit anderen geteilt, heute nicht mehr -> denn: "Wie bringt man 3 Bauern unter einen Hut? -> 2 totschlagen" Einstellung zu ökologischem Landbau positiv schlechtes Gewissen bei Kunstdünger-Verwendung bei 100% Ökolandbau jedoch würde Versorgung zusammenbrechen und Preise würden explodieren Mühlen haben mehr Qualitäten als Händler, was Körner angeht, deshalb verkauft ER selten an Mühlen Umsatz ist seit Wende etwa gleich geblieben ja, Betrieb erhält Subventionen, 330000€ im Jahr ohne Subventionen wäre nicht überlebensfähig Gesamt-Bürokratie kostet etwa 1 Arbeitskraft an wen verkauft ER? Wiesenhof umliegende Schlachter Aufkäufer bei pflanzlichen Produkten bei Puten hat sich Abnehmerkreis nicht geändert (wegen Tiertransport-Antihaltung) Schlachthöfe kommen und fragen: Haste was? Kleinbetriebe haben wenig Urlaub mafiöse Struktur der Tierhändler: er hat mal nach Frankreich verkauft, -> dann hat er aber gesehen, dass Tiertransport schlecht war -> jetzt lässt er es wieder, alle Kontakte abgebrochen heute hat er bei 4000-5000 transportierten Puten 2 Transport-Tote "Landwirtschaft ist der einzige Wirtschaftszweig, der abgerechnet wird." -> der nicht selbst abrechnet "Hat der Landwirt Geld, hat's die Welt." nur etwa 5% Gewinnspanne ER hat Bauernverband mit gegründet ist aber wieder ausgetreten, weil zu schwammig, Verband nichts kann Bauernverband muss aggressiver auftreten ABER: Bauernverband ist einzige Möglichkeit, seine Stimme zu heben -> deshalb wieder beigetreten politische Interessenvertretung bei Bauern insgesamt schlecht sehr wenig Kooperation mit polnischen Partnern "man kennt sich" "man hat Kontakte" Puten exportiert an einen Händler Problem mit Lieferung, weil schlechter, nasser Herbst -> schlechtes, wenig Stroh -> Puten brauchen aber bestes Stroh seit 2004 haben sich grenzüberschreitende Kooperationen kaum verändert Kooperationen mit Polen in Zukunft: Probleme: Sprachbarriere auf deutscher Seite Polen lernen eher deutsch als Deutsche Polnisch, weil Polen mehr von uns wollen als wir von Polen unterschiedliche, wachsende Wirtschaftsstrukturen, weil Polen nicht so "durchkollektiviert" ist ABER: von der fachlichen und von der kaufmännischen Seite sind die polnischen Betriebe gut Pole hat Frau Künast gelobt, weil in Deutschland Käfighaltung verboten hat deshalb kamen mehr Käfighühner nach Polen NOCH keine außer-landwirtschaftlichen Einkommensquellen ABER: Biogasanlage geplant (mit Zuckerrübe bearbeitet) hat dafür finanzielle Hilfe beantragt auch wenn gebaut wird, ändert sich kaum etwas an Anbaustruktur zukünftige Entwicklung? Probleme: Umstellung Klimawandel (Wetterextreme) auch schon jetziges Hochwasser -> Betrieb STARK EXISTENZGEFÄHRDET UNBEKANNTER Bauer 2 am 1. März (wo es später noch Kaffee und Tee gab und der uns nicht zu den Enten lassen wollte) Interview mit dem Vorstandsvorsitzenden der Genossenschaft (Ackerbau studiert, 1984 in Oderbruch nahe Frankfurt/Oder gezogen, in der LPG gearbeitet, Leiter Abteilung "Feldbau", seit 1995 Vorsitzender) Gemischtbetrieb (Feldbau und Tierzucht) Genossenschaft (Struktur:Vorstand, Mitglieder, Aufsichtsrat, Generalversammlung) - 34 Mitglieder, mit 1600€ am Betrieb beteiligt, nicht alle der 34 sind (noch) im Betrieb angestellt gegründet 10.10.1991 (Nachfolge der LPG, diese wurde so ähnlich weitergeführt) 31 Beschäftigte, 2 Azubis, 4-5 Saisonkräfte in Sommermonaten Land 1900 ha Ackerland 230 ha Grünland 400 ha Eigentum (in letzten 16-20 Jahren nach und nach gekauft) Restliche Flächen gepachtet (Flächen zwischen 0,25 und 80 ha, meist von kleineren Eigentümern) seit 1991 Fläche um 200-300 ha zurückgegangen (Grund: viele Wiedereinrichter, konnte im Bodenpreis nicht so hoch mitbieten) - in den letzten 13,14 Jahren aber stabil Feldbau 1000 ha Winterweizen (E-Weizen) abwechselnd mit Sommergerste (als Futtermittel) 200 ha Sonnenblumen (Öl) 180-240 ha Winterraps 180 ha Silomais (Futter für Rinderzucht) Bodenzahl 50 (30/35 bis 60/65) Stroh für Tierproduktion, Grundfuttermittel aus Eigenanbau, Raps und Soja dazugekauft Getreide an Landhändler verkauft (die 2 großen in der Region (Reiffeisen und...)) Saatgut 50-70% vom Landhändler Mais, Sonnenblumen: Hybrid-Saatgut Mais kann eine Saison "nachgebaut" werden (ohne neues Saatgut zu kaufen) Düngemittel Ausnutzen des gesetzlichen Rahmens, was an Produkten möglich ist, so lange es sich ökonomisch lohnt Stickstoffdünger, um Qualität des E-Weizens zu erreichen Stroh für Tierproduktion Tierzucht pro Durchgang 25.000 Enten (alle 4 Wochen ein neuer Durchgang) Schlachthof in Neu-Trebbin (Wiesenhof) Eintags-Küken von Wiesenhof -> 280.000 Enten im Jahr (12*25.000 - 6% "Verlust") Wiesenhof liefert Futter-Pellets (5-8% eigene Futtermittel, Vorteil der Pellets: immer gleiche Qualität...) Enten konnten wegen angeblichen Seuchenschutzgründen nicht angeguckt werden Milchproduktion in Sophiental 3,5 Mio kg Milch (im Jahr?) 340 Milchkühe, eigene Nachzucht (also auch 340 jüngere Tiere) geht an Campina (die intern auch tauschen mit Müllermilch oder polnischen Produzenten, darauf aber kein Einfluss) Geräte alles mit eigener Technik (Traktoren, Pflüge, Drillmaschinen, Mähdrescher, Hecksler, Düngerstreuer mit Stickstoffsensor (gibt den Pflanzen entsprechend ihres Wachstums mehr oder weniger Dünger) gehören der Genossenschaft (und nicht einer Person) Einstellung zum ökologischer Landbau "das macht immer der Markt" - wenn die Menschen Öko wollen, würden sie auch produzieren andere Geräte notwendig, anderes Know-How, sowieso schwierig auf Oderbruchböden vor einiger Zeit "ökologische" Ziegenzucht (war mit Zertifikat auch zusammen mit sonst konventionellem Anbau möglich, wäre heute nicht mehr so möglich) Subventionen und Umsatz 600.000€ EU-Subventionen (Bodenprämien, 300€ / ha) Tierproduktion früher mehr subventioniert, ab 2013 gleiche Subventionen Betrieb ohne nicht überlebensfähig (nur bei stabil hohen Marktpreisen für Getreide und Puten) Getreide zunehmend an Börse gehandelt -> stärkere Preisschwankungen, gute und schlechte Jahre Umsatz in letzten Jahren relativ konstant Genossenschaft Vorteil: Ausscheiden eines Mitglieds muss nicht ausgezahlt werden wie bei GmbH Sozialpaket: Lebensversicherung, Aufteilung besonders hoher Gewinne alles in allem: geringere Gewinnbeteiligung, aber Genossenschaft nicht so stark finanziell von den einzelnen abhängig Genossenschaftsverband: Prüfung der Arbeit der einzelnen Genossenschaften Zusammenarbeit mit Polen keine Kooperationen Polnische Landwirte wollen vereinzelt alte Landmaschinen kaufen, er verkauft aber nur an Landmaschinenhändler Entenverladung: polnische Arbeiter (läuft aber über ein Subunternehmen) bezeichnet Zusammenarbeit mit Polen als "auf Abenteuer einlassen", er habe genug mit sich selbst zu tun Zusammenarbeit eher als Risiko eingeschätzt "Wenn Polen kommen und billige Landmaschinen und gute Milchverträge mit gleicher Qualität bieten, dann lässt sich drüber reden" EU-Beitritt: keine Auswirkungen auch vor der Wende keine Zusammenarbeit keine anderen Einnahmequellen Aussichten/Probleme Binnenhochwasser, wenn es regnet steigt das Wasser schnell wieder sonst optimistischer Ausblick (gute Technik, gute Leute, kann immer so weitergehen...) 'Dammwild-Bauer Friedrichsaue' Familienbetrieb, 20 ha <- reicht nicht zum Leben Dammwild (16 Tiere) ca. 5 Kühe Landwirtschaft 80% Eigentum vorher LPG ganzes Leben lang in Landwirtschaft beschäftigt Nadelbäume an seinem Haus nur als Windschutz 18 ha Ackerland, 2,5 ha Gründland keine Angestellten, nur Familie kurz vor Weihnachten vermarktet er Wild an Privatleute etwa 10 pro Jahr -> dafür pachtet er den Jäger seit 2000 schon Bodenzahl 40-50 durchschnittlich auf seinen Äckern 20er Bodenpunkte da, wo Sand aufliegt flüssig-Dünger und Granulat, ALL, MPK, Stickstoff Rotationsanbau (Weizen, Raps) Dammwild-Jungtieraufzucht in Birkholz: größtes Dammwild-Gatter Deutschlands, und er macht Bio Samen von Landhandel und Raiffeisen Zuckerrüben anbauen als Futter für Dammwild Mähdrescher Ökolandbau -> es funktioniert, man braucht aber viel Zeit dafür Umsatz: zu wenig Subventionen von der EU 285€/ha geht nicht ohne Restweizen kriegt Vieh Bauernverband hat sich noch nicht ergeben, keine Notwendigkeit alte Maschinen, Kontakte nach Polen, Polen kaufen auf Lohnunternehmen (Dienstleistung) Hauptarbeit, auch selbstständig (privat) Rindermastanlage gekauft Dienstleistung wird immer gebraucht Landwirtschaft wie geht es weiter: Schauen wir mal schlachten macht der Bruder CO2-Endlager: dagegen 'UNBEKANNTER Bauer in der Nähe der Bibliothek der Gemeinde Krzeszyce' Bibliotheksland: Raps + 40 ha Weizen 120 ha gesamt Besitz hat vor kurzem gewechselt Sohn hat übernommen, Vater jetzt Rentner Hähnchenbrust wird nach Deutschland exportiert und auch nach England geht Fleisch Hühner laufen nicht weg, wenn Stall offen, weil kein Sonnenlicht gewohnt auch Verluste durch Hochwasser Wasser steht hier schon seit Herbst vollautomatische Fütterung mit Elektrosensor (immer wenn leer ist, neu) Hühner können immer essen 22000 Hühner-Halle läuft 100% automatisch 42 Tage brauchen die Hühner bis zur Schlachtung Nähe Poznan gibt es einen Schlachthof Container kommen in der Nacht und nehmen Hühner in Käfige früher halbautomatische Fütterung seit 15 Jahren Fütteranlage von Thyssen funktioniert seit 15 Jahren einwandfrei Umsatz hat sich geändert seit EU-Eintritt aber auch durch Mehrwertsteuererhöhung Lebensmittelprodukte hatten 3% Mehrwertsteuer, jetzt 8% staatliche Subventionen gehen nicht zurück wegen EU ER meint: "Landwirtschaft muss subventioniert werden." Anpassung an EU-Subventionen trotzdem unbequem manche Anforderungen unrealistisch -> z.B. jeder Bauer muss Latrine für Gülle haben, auch wenn gar keine Rinder (Hühner machen kein Pipi, nur fest) normalerweise sitzen Legehennen auch draußen, aber jetzt nicht, weil zu kalt Huhn muss 1/2 Jahr alt sein bis es Eier produzieren kann Eier werden direkt verkauft an Stammkunden Haus ca. 100 Jahre alt, Janzen sagt 2. Hälfte 19. Jh.